The Shiver Saga
by Sajin Rahl
Summary: This story is about A weakling Brother of Freiza who the Cold Family cast out that gains power and comes after Goku and Vegeta with two very powerfull henchmen Should be 10 Chapters in total Please read and Review!
1. The Shiver Saga

In this story Trunks is 5 Goten is 4 this is 3-5 years before Buu.  
  
Also these Villains aren't the traditional pure evil ones Evil yes stupid and cold hearted no they care for others in some small way!!  
  
He walked over to the door and pressed the panel to open it so that Sajin could enter.   
  
Sajin knelt down to 1 knee and said "Good news Lord Cold we've just received word that  
  
several years ago after he was defeated and reborn with Gete star Cooler has been killed for good sir.   
  
It was that same Saiyan Goku a super saiyan and Prince Vegeta also now a super saiyan."  
  
Shiver smiled as Sajin stood up and said this is perfect now that Father and my annoying brothers are gone,   
  
I'm free to rule the universe as I please, Honestly who destroys everything then there's no servants they were tyranny consumed   
  
fools. Shiva said however... These "Saiyans" must be dealt with I can't have them coming after me and I am not strong enough yet... Sajin!  
  
Sajin said sir? waiting for his lord's orders. Shiver then asked do we have the Dragon balls yet?   
  
Sajin grins and says nearly sir my brother Rajin is collecting the last one as we speak he's been gone some time I expect him back today he is a quite resourceful Konatsu.  
  
Earth  
  
Vegeta threw a low punch as he took a sharp uppercut before being slammed into the wall his opponent increasingly talented. And of course he would be.  
  
Vegeta turned up the gravity to 100 times Earths and launched a new assault towards his sparing partner only to be caught off guard with a kick to the face  
  
that sent him spinning backwards. Vegeta grinned as he zanzokend out and back in behind his son and backhanded him into the wall.  
  
Your better but still not worthy to be called Fighter much less Saiyan Prince. Vegeta grinned as he picked Trunks up and sat him on his shoulder as they went to get some food.  
  
Suddenly Gohan fell forward into the stream as Goten emerged with a gigantic sized fish yelling look Gohan I caught dinner!!!  
  
Gohan grinned with pride at his little brother at how well he could fish now. Goten said c'mon race ya as he called Nimbus and flew off towards his home and   
  
Gohan raced after hardly able to wait for his mom's fish.  
  
The small bird flew off of his shoulder as he spiked his power in a small aura sending his cape billowing out behind him and the water splashing,  
  
Piccolo came out of his meditation as something told him things were not right in the universe. Piccolo couldn't place it but decided to return to the watch tower  
  
with Dende to watch the planet more carefully just incase.  
  
New Namek.  
  
Rajin lowered his sword as the Namekian fell in half his blade losing its dark blackish energy. Rajin picked up his trophy and pressed the com button on his  
  
scouter and said Lord Cold. I have them all land when ready. Shiver grinned as he exited his ship and made it to where Rajin was. He and Sajin embraced Rajin warmly  
  
glad to be together again. Shiver said ok lets do this... Rajin nodded as he held up another small Namekian he'd been holding and pointed his finger at him saying,"  
  
You are to repeat my words exactly as I say them or you will die. The child Namek nodded and said ok.... Rajin grinned and said Rise Great Dragon!!!  
  
The Namek repeated it and then Rajin said for the first wish we wish that Me Rajin and my Brother Sajin be made twice as strong as the ones Vegeta and Goku!  
  
The Namek complied and the Dragon boomed out It shall be done!  
  
Rajin smiled and said next! We wish that Shiver become Immortal!  
  
The Namek once again relayed the wish and the Dragon said "It shall be done!"  
  
And third we wish that Shiver be 5 times as strong as the one called Goku of Earth!  
  
The Namekin not knowing any better being a child called out the wish in his toung and the dragon says... All wishes are now granted!  
  
Rajin Sajin and, Shiver all felt an amazing sensation as there powers went up. Rajin only gained a small gain as he was apparently just stronger than Vegeta and Goku anyway,  
  
Sajin fell too his knees as his power nearly quadrupled and shiver smiled wickedly as his power multiplied by 7 and he wasn't even in his transformed state.  
  
Earth  
  
Vegeta yelled out GOD DAMN IT WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT! as his dinner spilled all over his gi when the whole building shook violently. Trunks piped in was it an earthquake mommy?  
  
Bulma said I...I don't know it was very short for a quake... Vegeta exited the main house quite annoyed heading back to the gravity room when he realized there was a Saiyan style space  
  
pod sitting in there back yard. Vegeta tried to sense if anyone was inside and couldn't so he blasted off the hatch just to see someone step out. This person has long black hair much  
  
like Raditz hair except it connects to a Mohawk on top, Vegeta tried but couldn't sense any energy from him, not even low like a Humans. He called out who are you and what the hell   
  
are you doing in my back yard!!!  
  
Sajin stepped forward and said ah Prince Vegeta... I am Sajin I work for Lord Cold... Or Shiver if you prefer... He is the brother of Freezer that you probably didn't know about we never got along with the Cold family much.  
  
Sajin smirks and says We thank you Vegeta for killing Cooler... But now I must kill you, I am an android of more than double your power but please try your hardest to fight.   
  
This way no need to kill the others around here, Sajin say's as he fly's off towards an deserted Islands and landing there in under 2 minutes time.  
  
Vegeta said I hope you're aware that as a Normal saiyan you're stronger than me but if I become a Super Saiyan I more than quintuple my power... Sajin nodded and said yes I am aware of this.  
  
Sajin grins as he keeps talking " Right now I'm more than 15 times your strength so by all means power to your highest power before we begin I want a fun fight.  
  
Vegeta snarled as he became a Super Saiyan and then pushed really hard and became Super Saiyan 2 a form he'd only just learned several weeks ago. Vegeta power up letting his entire power surface.  
  
Sajin smiled as he saw Vegeta's power climbing more and more reminding him self not to go over board when fighting to make sure this last a while.  
  
Gohan jumped up as he felt Vegeta's power go from normal to max in almost a heartbeat and still climbing. Gohan thought wow he must have been training very hard.... I wish I hadn't slacked off so much...   
  
Gohan decided it may be important since Vegeta is going max and leaves the house and fly's off in that direction wasting no time in going Super Saiyan.  
  
Piccolo flew up and landed beside Gohan and says Something crashed at Capsule Corp Im not sure what but Vegeta's going all out and Iv been having bad feelings lately so I think Ill tag along.  
  
Together they flew as fast as they could to the spot and un aware of Goten barley able to keep up tagging along from behind.  
  
Vegeta yelled out now feel my wrath!" as he charged in at Sajin vanishing and appearing behind him with Zanzoken sending a kick at his head and several punches towards his back before back flipping and sending a Final Flash directly towards him.  
  
Sajin laughs as the smoke clears and his shirt is partly torn off from the Final Flash, Then he turns around and leaps forward sending a fierce barrage of punches and kicks at Vegeta who  
  
returned them on que. They stayed this way for quit some time just hand to hand combat before Sajin got a well placed back hand to Vegeta chin that sent him spinning then unleashed an eye laser into his chest that pierced narrowly missing his heart.  
  
Gohan yelled out Vegeta! but was cut off with a loud cry DADDDDDYYYY NOOOO!!!!!! Then the planet seemed to shake as Trunks hair stood up and flamed golden as his eyes green and full of fury.  
  
He flew in at Sajin attacking with more strength than Vegeta had managed to powered on by fury pounding out his aggression into the android.  
  
Trunks landed a hard roundhouse to Sajins jaw and reared his arms back and yelled out FINNISH BUSTER!! as he threw them forward with a gigantic finishing attack that hit Sajin dead on.  
  
Sajin stood slowly as Trunks panted heavily falling out of Super Saiyan his first time transforming totally draining him. Sajin laughed and said not bad kid... but not good eneugh... Then he yelled out as energy poured from his body and bathed   
  
everyone in the area with thousands upon thousands of Ki energy. Sajin laughed as the dust was clearing and said Ill be back someday to finish the rest of you off. With that he seemingly vanished as he flew off at top speeds.  
  
Piccolo managed to stand as he regrew an arm and half his face saying man I nearly bought it that time... He pulled out a bag of Senzu beans and quickly gave one to Gohan and Vegeta who were barley alive and when he got to Trunks was unable to do anything for him...  
  
Goten arrived moments later and seeing trunks lifeless body hit the ground and started crying as he beat it furiously.  
  



	2. Chpt 2

A After Life  
  
Goku standing with one hand behind his head grinning says "Hey Trunks! You don't know me in person but maybe you've heard of me I'm Goku!  
  
Trunks looks to the floor and says does that mean I'm dead? Goku laughs in his Son way. Heh ha Yea it does. But come on we've got a lot of work to do!  
  
Then he placed his hand on Trunks head and they were gone...  
  
Earth  
  
Sajin touched down on the ground near where Shivers ship was at a small cabin hoping to find new clothing to replace his old ones. He entered the   
  
building and began searching the closets when someone behind him said "Get out of my house before I kill you. Sajin turned around and stared at the person.  
  
He looked him over and then said... You're an android too... Yes Android 17 created by Dr. Gero... I know who you are because I was also created by Dr. Gero...  
  
Just not the same one, I was created from Dr. Geros brother, and I am a far stronger android by design much less with my new power.  
  
Android 17 said Well lets take this outside I don't want my home destroyed when I kill you.  
  
Gohan told himself he'd lecture Goten about following him later this wasn't the best time as his best friend just died. Gohan said "We need to go get Krillin and Yamcha from   
  
Master Roshis and think of a plan. Piccolo nodded his agreement and said I need to go to Korins and get some more Senzu Beans I only have one left. Gohan do you remember   
  
where I trained you many years ago? Once Gohan nodded yes he said Good take Goten and the others there when you finish we need to get a few days training in for Goten because   
  
if he's anything like you when he's mad he may be very useful.  
  
Vegeta after listening to the other two speaking finally responded. He called out in a deep and very angered voice... You have no Idea what your up against do you?! That android just said that his brother  
  
was a Konatsu!  
  
Gohan said ah yea so what's a Konatsu?   
  
Vegeta snarled out Ignorant boy! Konatsus are one of the best warrior races secondary only to Saiyans. They use swords so they appear weak but they have abilities with blades than others could only dream about.  
  
A normal one wouldn't be a problem for any Saiyan but one of as much power as that android could be harder to beat than cell by far! Not to mention that they can become invisible with merely a thought they can also  
  
move faster than people up to even 3 times there own strength. Beating the android wouldn't be too difficult but defeating a Konatsu of that much power won't be easy. Id rather face the foolish Icerian that's way stronger than him.  
  
Vegeta looked to the ground and said This is very hard for me to say but were going to need Miari Trunks.....  
  
Vegeta leapt into the air and took off towards Caps Corp as Gohan and Goten flew with Goten on Nimbus towards Master Roshis and Piccolo towards Korins.  
  
Earth Future  
  
Miari landed down softly at the new Caps Corp after having just defeated Cell for the final time. He walked into his house and picked up Pan by the waist and kissed her before saying Finally we have peace here.  
  
Trunks and Pan sat down to eat a nice meal Bulma had prepared (Future Bulma).  
  
Vegeta stormed his way down the hallways of Capsule Corp until he came to a door that read Dangerous!! Briefs entry only! Vegeta blasted the door down without hesitation and walked over to one of the   
  
many small stall like things separating the different objects and picked up the capsule and flew out of the door and outside far from C.C in an instant.  
  
Vegeta Landed in a field several miles away from Caps Corp and opened up his capsule. After placing in a few coordinates his ship rose up into the air before there was a white flash and he arrived at his destination.  
  
Earth  
  
Gohan landed down followed by Nimbus with Goten and ran into the house. Gohan stopped when he saw Yamcha and Krillin clad in there orange fighting gi's and standing behind them all facing the door.  
  
Krillin said We felt Vegeta's power fly up incredibly high even more than usual I mean and we figured it wasn't training... And then it dropped to almost nothing before Trunks power skyrocketed and vanished...  
  
We don't know what's going on but lets not waste time let's get going.  
  
Gohan nodded and said Piccolo will explain when we get there lets go. Then the 5 Warriors and Goten flew across the ocean before landing down on a beach before a large field with several mountains that were   
  
nearly crumbled and the field full of craters.  
  
Earth Future  
  
Bulma (Future) nearly fainted as she heard his voice Pan jumped up and said What are you doing in our home Mr.! And Trunks nearly choked on his meat loaf he'd been scarffing as the words I need your help... My son.....  
  
Trunks finally getting over his meatloaf stood and said What is it that's wrong? Has something happened on Earth? Vegeta nodded and said Frieza had another brother... That somehow is now 5 times stronger than my max   
  
even with me at a whole new level up Super Saiyan. I was beaten horribly today by one of his mere henchmen.....  
  
Pan said... You're Vegeta from the future aren't you...? I haven't seen you in many years sconce you died by the androids... Vegeta regaining his normal composure snapped at the girl I don't know who you are but you reek   
  
of Kakkarots scent and even more of his brats. Ill assume your Kakkarots granddaughter. If you can fight come as well Trunks in my time has been killed. Kakkarot and I are next on the list. Good thing for Kakkarot he's already dead.  
  
Vegeta looked over as Bulma stood up much older and slightly less attractive than his from his time but still gorgeous in her own way. Vegeta smirked at her not his evil Ill blow you to hell one but the Smirk he wore when you knew   
  
he was happy for the moment as if he almost cared.  
  
Then Vegeta walked outside and got back into the Time Machine, He called to Trunks I'm driving! within a few seconds they were back and crashing down in a field filled with craters from Gohan and Piccolos training years ago.  
  
Earth  
  
Piccolo finally landed down beside Gohan Vegeta and Miari Trunks and said Ok lets not waste any time. If you don't know ill give a brief explanation of what's going on. The brother of Frieza who we didn't know existed  
  
Some how got the dragon balls and wished for Him and his 2 best henchmen to be far more powerful than Goku and Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta and even Gohan and other Saiyans are there target. And what's worse Shiver is immortal.  
  
Several gasp were herd before Piccolo spoke up again Listen! Standing around gawking over it won't help now half of you are out of shape especially you Gohan you haven't trained in several years! Ok now pair off according to power level.  
  
Miari Trunks went with Vegeta Pan with Krillin Yamcha with Goten and Piccolo with Gohan and 18. Vegeta and Trunks became Super Saiyan and vanished from sight as they began pounding the fuck out of each other. Yamcha was foolish and was  
  
trying to go easy on Goten because of his size and got a very painful kick to the jaw before realizing he was still outclassed by a small saiyan. Pan had to transform to keep even with Krillin and even then barley managed to go dead even   
  
with him. Pan kept thinking gosh he's really strong for a Human Id never know it from seeing him as an old man.  
  
Gohan Piccolo and 18 all took off fighting full force above the ocean Gohan had to go SSJ2 just to keep up though he was far stronger due to lack of practice. 18 easily slapped him down into the water before resuming her assault on Piccolo only to receive   
  
a Masenko to the back from Gohan as Piccolo slammed his fist into Gohan's gut before he could even finish his attack.  
  
Afterlife  
  
Chibi Trunks and Goku stood on grand Kais planet with 2 other Saiyans as Goku spoke telepathically with Mr. Po-Po Trunks said Goku who are these other guys again... They look like you except one has Longer hair....  
  
Goku said don't worry about it there relatives of mine.  
  
Earth  
  
Popo with Dende next to him Raised his hands to the sky as he called the eternal Dragon. Dende called out Oh Dragon Grant us our 2 wishes! We wish that All the Saiyans on The Grand Kais Planet be brought   
  
back to life. And then we wish they be Brought here to the Watch Tower! The Dragon Called out It has been done.... And then with a flash he and the dragon balls were gone.  
  
Afterlife  
  
Goku grinned as his and his fellow saiyans Halos vanished and then so did they. 


	3. Chpt 3

Earth  
  
17 back flipped as a kishot flew over his head before landing and charging back in at Sajin.  
  
Sajin laughed and leapt over 17 then turning around and firing an eye laser into his back that sent him to the ground.  
  
17 hardly a match for Sajin was growing annoyed as well as sore. Sajin appeared in front of him and kicked him into the air  
  
then sent a very large ball of energy at him that exploded making the whole sky light up.  
  
17 stood up and in a few seconds was back at full power, he said Don't you know that I never run out of power this fight wont end so quickly!  
  
Then 17 launched back in firing tons of kishots all over Sajin hoping to do some damage.  
  
Piccolo and Gohan stopped as they were about to slam there fist into android 18 as they noticed the whole sky lighting up in a near by forest.   
  
Vegeta growled as he smacked Miari Trunks to the ground and said I don't sense any energy from over there... None at all who in the hell is fighting!  
  
18 after a moments pause said It must be 17 and that other Android! Piccolo then said come on lets go! Then Pan Trunks Krillin and Yamcha took off   
  
after the others who were racing across the ocean to the forest on the mainland's.  
  
Goku said what's going on Dende? Dende looked up from the edge of the tower where he'd been watching earth and said two androids are fighting Goku  
  
that's why you can't sense them and now all the other Z fighters are flying towards them. You'd best wait until they arrive and Instant Transmission   
  
and take this Android out! Goku laughed and said yea sure no problem as his hand returned to the back of his head.  
  
Sajin grinned as he held out his hand palm wide open forming energy enough to blow 17s body into a million pieces. Sajin laughed as he was just about to release it  
  
when a foot slammed into the side of his face sending him careening off into a nearby mountain.  
  
Vegeta flew after him on a huge rush of power fed by his anger and having just lost earlier much stronger still. Vegeta appeared behind the mountain as Sajin flew out of it  
  
and kicked him up into the air before appearing above him again and using Sajins confusion to backhand him again down into the mountain caving it in. Vegeta said NOW FEEL MY WRATH BIGG BANNGG ATTACKKKK!  
  
Vegeta quickly transformed into Super Saiyan as Sajin plowed out of the dust towards him, but he never made it to his destination as Trunks landed a hard kick to his head.  
  
Then piccolo appeared to the side of the Android and kicked him sharply into the air as Gohan yelled out KAAAA MAEEEE HAAAAA MAEEEE HAAAAAA!!! Sending massive amounts of energy towards the android.  
  
Sajin was getting royally pissed off being already down to half power but then his chance came when an attack came with even energy to restore him fully. Sajin thrust out his arms managing to catch the Kame  
  
and absorb it all into him self.  
  
Gohan having used almost all of his energy fell to the ground exhausted leaving Vegeta 18 Piccolo Krillin Yamcha Trunks and Pan all charging in at the Android.  
  
Sajin was now amusing himself stronger than before fueled by Gohan's Kamaehamaeha weaved in and out of all the attacks before sending Super Saiyans Pan and Trunks to the ground and Blasting Vetgeta into the ocean.  
  
Yamcha threw up his hand as a bright white ball appeared, Yamcha yelled out Sprit Ball go! As he sent it flying towards Sajin  
  
Sajin went to bat it away but missed as t turned around and came at him from behind. Sajin barley managed to kick it away but it managed to come strait back up and connect into his stomach.  
  
Sajin now royally pissed and releasing maybe he should be a little more serious appeared behind Yamcha and rammed his hand through his back pushing his spinal cord out of his stomach along with intestines.  
  
As Yamcha fell to the ground Sajin turned back to see Piccolo firing a Beam Cannon Vegeta charging a Final Flash Krillin wasn't seen but he sensed his energy over head and pan and Trunks on the ground   
  
putting there energy together for a larger attack.  
  
Sajin quickly ducks as the Final Flash screams at him as the Beam cannon does from the opposite sides causing the 2 to hit and cancel each other out, Then he dropped down unseen because of his much greater speed and blast Pan and Trunks into the ground.  
  
He could sense they were still alive but just barley.  
  
Sajin then flew back up into the air and raised his hands up preparing a massive sized attack when Suddenly 5 energy disk slammed into him removing his arms legs and head from his chest.  
  
Sajin lay his head laughing as the remaining warriors closed in around them and just before Vegeta blasted him again his missing parts reattached to his body in an instant and he leap up and said Ha ha, I'm at full power again You cant beat me!  
  
Goku said Yamchas power just vanished and Trunks and some other Saiyans just did as well Gohan's really low and Vegeta's almost there Piccolo is getting low too and all this happened in under half a minute! They must be in real trouble let's go!   
  
Goku placed his hand on His Brother and Fathers shoulders as Trunks touched his leg and they appeared next to another Angry Saiyan.  
  
Vegeta didn't realize that 4 people were now around him until Sajin laughed and said Ah Goku! So glad you finally made it I was told you were dead. If you were your about to die again!  
  
Vegeta turned and realized Kakkerot and his son were both alive and here Vegeta was almost caught smiling at his son when he realized there were 2 other old friends here. Bardock Raditz he exclaimed what are you doing here how did you get out of hell!  
  
Bardock smirked at Vegeta and said It's been a long time young prince... Bardock then said After we saw Goku almost destroy Frieza and then your son Finnish him for good we realized we've lived our lives totally wrong killing innocents we paid dearly in hell for our sins  
  
but with Goku's help we were allowed to show we have changed and enter heaven... And now were back here to help you.  
  
Sajin yelled out enough with the Chit Chat and reunions Its time for all of you to die!  
  
Bardock said He's a cocky one isn't he... Shame he isn't on our side... Bardock smirked again and said When I was killed by Frieza along with the rest of our people My mind snapped and I got something else out of dieing... Bardock said well Raditz Vegata Kakkerot... Shall we?  
  
Raditz smirks and said Finally I was getting bored.  
  
In a blink Bardock Goku and Raditz were all Super Saiyans and charging in at Sajin with Vegeta along side and Krillin flying in from above.  
  
Krillin was quickly knocked away and landed unconscious as Vegeta and Raditz joined sides and launched an assault on Sajin from the left.  
  
Raditz called out Just like old times aye Vegeta? Vegeta finally not so furious began to have fun and said Hell yes lets show this overpowered toaster what Saiyans can do!  
  
Vegeta sent a high kick from the left and Raditz did from the ring to each side of Sajins head connecting. Then Bardock sent a harsh uppercut towards his gut that made his back bulge as he doubled over and Goku brought down his elbow smashing Sajin to the ground.  
  
Bardock called out Kakkerot Raditz now! Then all three of them screamed out Kaioken times 20! There powers soared up and they all began pushing there energy into one massive ball aimed towards Sajin who was groggily just getting up.  
  
Goku called out Trunks! Piccolo! Vegeta! All of you Power up your best attack and fire it at him now!  
  
Then a moment later words filled the air  
  
Final Flash!!!!!!!  
  
MAAASEEEEEKOOOO HAAA!!!!!  
  
BUSTER CANNON!!!!!  
  
And then from one side of the forest Goten fly's in and cries out Kaaameeekaaameeeehaaaa!! Releasing it as the others did towards the Android.  
  
Sajin was blasted left with the Final Flash that took part of his arm off just as Piccolos Masenko slammed into his chest causing it to burn and his already shredded shirt to fall away before being slammed in the back by Trunks double buster.  
  
Sajin stood his systems starting to repair when a small thin Kamehameha nailed him right in the head and didn't go out. Goten kept pushing all of his power into his Kamaehamaeha until he fell to the ground also drained of all his energy.  
  
Sajin stood missing half his face most of his left arm with a large burnt hole in his chest. Sajin said Ill kill you all for this! I was only after Vegeta and Kakkerot but you've all sealed your fates for good! Just as he was almost repaired and his power restoring  
  
Sajin was slammed with enough force to destroy 3 planets. Sajin said HA HA THANKS ALOT as he reached out to grab the attack thrown from the 3 Saiyans. Goku just smirked and when Sajin was at full power and still absorbing the remaining 2 thirds of the attack he yelled out NOW!  
  
Bardock and Raditz along with Goku cried out KAIOKEN TIMES 50 Then with reddish gold auras blazing the fed more power to there attack tippling it in size and as Sajin kept trying to absorb it he finally couldn't hold anymore and fell to the ground the remainder of the blast blowing him apart.  
  
Sajins half of a head managed to say Not... good... enough.... Then his body began to rebuild but before his chest and arms were totally finished 18 who had been seeing to 17 crushed his head with her boot and threw a large amount of energy into his remains leaving not a trace of him left. 


	4. Chpt 4

Several Minutes after all the large explosions ended that were going on for nearly an hour Rajin decided Sajin was killed. Rajin said Damn it! We should have known they'd bunch together like they always fucking do.  
  
Shiver nodded and said I'm sorry about Sajin he was a good man and a good friend. Lets not give them this chance again Ill not take my new power for granted and neither should you, your far too good a fighter.   
  
Now let's go finish those pests off.  
  
Rajin with Shiver right behind flew at top speeds to the site and landed in under half a minute just in time to see Who he knew was Piccolo handing out Senzu beans to Goku Vegeta and other Saiyans and fallen people.   
  
Rajin said Loudly Stop right there green boy you all killed my brother Even though he was trying to kill Vegeta and Goku you didn't have to seal your own fates!  
  
Rajin then smirked hiding some of his grief and said Those of you with senzu beans... Tut tut tut. I can't allow that. Then Rajin screamed as energy washed from his body covering everyone and everything in the area   
  
even Shiver in his energy. When the dust cleared Piccolo Gohan Miari Trunks Pan and Krillin were dead.  
  
Vegeta Goku Raditz Bardock 18 Chibi Trunks and Goten all managed to stay alive and swallow there senzu beans.  
  
Rajin appeared by Piccolo and flipped his dead body over the head and half his chest blown away. Rajin smirked as he picked up the Senzu Beans and ate one before throwing the rest to Shiver who caught them and ate one himself.  
  
All the living Z Fighters powered up at once and flew in towards Rajin when they heard Shiver yell out HOLD IT! Look at this all of you vs. him Goku and Vegeta together are about strong enough to match him if there powers   
  
were combined... I find this unfair.  
  
Face him 1 vs. 1 or Ill simply blow you all up right this instant. Rajin smirked even deeper as he said Ok who goes first? 18 said I am I'm an android like your brother was apparently made by your brother's maker's brother.....  
  
Rajin snarled out Yes I know who you are which but if you're wanting to fight lets get going! Rajin smirked as he pulled free a 6 foot long Katana style sword with cryptic designs near the hilt. Rajin said when ever you're ready dear.  
  
18 snickered and said A Sword? You must not be to intune with all that power you claim to have if you need a sword. Rajin nodded and said Yes it's sad I have very limited use of my ki. Vegeta went to speak up but Goku said Shh   
  
Vegeta lets see how far 18 can get. On her own.  
  
Vegeta snarled quietly Damn Kakkerot always a fool caught up in a fight not bothering to listen to his superiors when something's important. heh fine Vegeta thought, Let the Android die in 1 hit and I can say I told you so.  
  
18 charged in at Rajin and the next thing any of them saw was His blade seeming to suck all the light out of the area and emit a dark grey energy as 18 lay in 6 pieces on the ground utterly dead.  
  
Rajin smiled and said Next?  
  
Goku immediately stepped forward with a dark scowl on his face but Raditz grabbed his shoulder and said You'll be needed before the end let me go and see if I can't weaken him down some first.  
  
Raditz scowled as he became a Super Saiyan his hair flowing out behind him looking softer than normal for a Super Saiyan not standing strait out. Raditz says I know I don't stand a chance this way... Kaioken TIMES!! 60!!!  
  
Raditz was now actually almost just as strong as Rajin but his body was suffering major injuries from this level of Kaioken. Raditz flew in and managed to surprise Rajin with his Kaioken given power and began to bash him   
  
repeatedly wearing him down a good bit before Rajin finally disappeared and reappeared a ways away, drawing 4 daggers.  
  
Rajin smirked as he let go of each Dagger in turn. The first one glowed blue as ki was holding it up and hovered before him. The second one turned pitch black seeming to suck the light off of everything else and hovered also.  
  
Rajin smirked as he placed the final 3 in a similar fashion except they were emitting yellowish ki then he drew 2 more from a belt with many of them attached and placed them before him with the others also glowing yellowish.  
  
Rajin said Lets play a game. One of these if the blade slices you will cause a large portion of your body that it strikes to be burned off instantly. Another when you touch will instantly explode. And the remainders are simply   
  
being pushed around by my ki.  
  
He laughed as the Black one with the Blue and one of the 5 yellow ones were sent hurling at his opponent. Raditz Figured the black one was the one he wanted to avoid the most and managed to dodge that one and kiblast it destroying it.   
  
Then the blue one he went to grab out of the air but then realized it was prolly the one that would explode.  
  
Raditz immidely let go and pulled up his arms and knees waiting for an explosion. After a second he realized the blue on was a decoy. Just then four of the yellow ones slammed into him, one in each leg and each arm at the elbow   
  
and knee join from behind.  
  
Rajin just laughed as Raditz began to snarl right before the final yellowish dagger connected and stuck in Raditz armor a second before it exploded with enough power to send Raditz already weakened body to the ground unconscious no   
  
longer super saiyan.  
  
Goku began to howl in anger as his friends and family were being killed again. Goku said everyone! Grab hold of the person next to you were getting out of here. Rajin yelled oh no you're not as he fired a finger sized kiblast at   
  
Raditz killing him. BY the time he looked up Everyone was gone except the dead.  
  
Rajins said quietly to Shiver Sometimes... I can almost understand why Frieza wanted to just destroy planets.....  
  
Goku paced back and forth around the Hyperbolic Time Chamber the only place Shiver and Rajin couldn't sense them. Then Bardock said I think I see how we beat Shiver.... Goku and everyone else at once said How!  
  
Bardock said Goku why don't me and you use the other thing King Kai taught us. If we do it here and lure him in... It could work perfectly. Goku said but that can't work for beating them both... It will take a lot of time to prepare   
  
and we can't face them both at once doing it.  
  
Goku suddenly realizes what to do and yells out Vegeta come here! Several minutes later a plan was formed.  
  
Goku placed a hand on Vegeta should, Trunks head and they vanished several miles away then suddenly Goku reappeared inside the Time Chamber with Bardock.  
  
Bardock nodded towards Goku and said Ok Kakkerot lets begin. Then they both took there stances and begin creating there only hope for survival.  
  
Vegeta and Trunks said now we have to get there attention so power up as much as you can! Trunks said Right! Then there was golden flames all about as Father and Son became Super Saiyans and Vetgeta further into Super Saiyan 2.  
  
Rajin felt the energy spike several miles away and said That's Trunks and Vegeta they must have split up or something because I still cant feel Goku Il go get them You should stay here Lord Cold.  
  
Shiver nodded and said Ok go and kill them... And don't be foolish kill them fast and nothing too fancy. Yes Lord Cold....  
  
Then Rajin made a B-line towards Trunks and Vegeta arriving shortly there after and charging right in towards Vegeta aiming a punch towards his jaw as his right hand pulled free his extra long Katana. 


	5. Chpt 5

Kyle Sorry it took me sooo long to update this Ill send you an email and tell ya its updated if ya wanna talk to me send me an email...

Just as Shiver was about to follow Rajin to make sure he was victorious he felt Goku Bardocks and even Gotens power climb very high suddenly now that he was abel to feel them. Shiver flew off in that direction arriving only several moments later.

Then Goku seeing Shiver Arrive vannishes appearing next to Vegeta and a very angry Rajin. Goku said Be right back! as he transported vegeta and Trunks back to the others and said You guys hold off Shiver!

Goku now standing befor Rajin with only two senzu beans shot into Super Saiyan three. Goku instantly looked tired only having just learend level 3 and straining to keep it up as he lunged in at Rajin and they began trading blows while Goku had to fight hard to attack while still avoiding Rajins expertly aimed blade.

Apparently beacus time flows diffrently in the afterlife it had been several weeks scinc Goku learned SSJ3 but meer days in the mortal world so Rajins power boost was made befor Goku asscended. Beacus of this Goku for the moment was abel to stay dead even with Rajin.

Rajin only mildly shoked at Gokus capabilites managed to Zanzoken behind him and grab onto his long golden locks of hair and spin him in several circles befor slinging him into a near by mountain. Rajin appeard behind Goku again as he flew out of the mountian and grabbed his hair yet again. Goku trted to elbow Rajin but missed by several inches as Rajin moved and grabbed Gokus leg befor slamming him down over his knee one hand in his hair and one on his leg.

After being slammed arround Goku drops out of Super Saiyan 3 and says Your really good.. And I can tell your not so cold hearted... Why do you want to kill us! I know you guys wanna rule the universe. But your not cold blooded killers!

Rajin before appearing behind Goku again and slashing him across the back says " Just beacus we arent so cruel as to kill millions of inniocents and rape children like Frieza was dosent mean we have any qualms about killing people who appose our plans! Why dont you just give up were not out to destroy the universe!

Goku cryed out towards Rajin I wont give up beacus even if your not killing millions your still enslaving! And I cant allow people to suffer!

Rajin vannished yet again and reapeared befor Goku senind his fist into Gokus gut causing his back to bulge out, Then Rajin vannished one more time befor landing behind Goku and kicking him in the back causing him to bend half way over backwards befor being sent across the sky.

Goku quickly recovered and began chanting Ka... mae...Ha...Mae... Then he vannished and Rajin only barly had time to block as Goku appeared beneath him inches away screaming HAAAAA!  
Rajin managed to throw up his swords in an X shape and deflect most of the Kamaehamaeha and stood smirking as Goku looked on in shock after the dust settled.

King Kai feel to the ground as his antennae caught fire with a loud popping soud that caused Bubbles to climb up the only tree on the small planet formely of the Western Quad Kai and Gregory to fly strait up into the yellow clouds. King Kai said "Boy Goku and that Konatsu guy are really going at it I cant even watch any more theres too much power being thrown arround..."

Goku half cart wheeled as he fliped in the air with one hand on the ground before sprining off his arm and launching both feet towards Rajins chin as he flew in for an attack. Either by a lot of luck or years of Skill Rajins blade manages to carv a deep gash into Gokus left arm as he was propelled away. Goku quickly Zanzokened behind the flying Rajin and sent a kick towards his back but caught nothing but air as Rajin used afterimage himself and sent a punch towards Gokus head who also came up empty as Goku moved infront of him again and launched a large Ki blast strait towards him. To Gokus suprise almost too fast for him to see Rajin redrew his Katana and swatted the Ki blast back towards him. Goku didnt have tim to react as the blast slammed into his chest and sent him to the ground.

Goku pulled out one of the senzu beans and said.. Its now or never... He quickly swallowed it and then forced all of his energy into his hands letting the ki take the shape of a blade. GOku focused the energy as fast as he could untill finally he had a 8 foot long glowing energy blade. Goku wasting no time quickly eats his sencond senzu.

Goku smirked as he flew straight towards Rajin with the long sword out besided him ready to strike. Rajin falling right into Gokus trap raises his Katana and swings it overhead down towards Goku as he flys at him.

Goku yelled out HAAAAAA! as he slammed the energy blade aginst Rajins Katana and for a split second they were forzen in mid air befor Gokus sliced Rajins in two and Slammed Rajin into the ground. Goku's blade then vannihsed all of its energy being used up in that one attack.

Rajin wuickly flipped up off the ground and yelled out "You'v broken one of my favorite Katanas! You will pay for that! Rajin then turned his belt slightly to reveal ten more daggers.  
Then smirking he appeard behind Goku and slammed two of them into Gokus shoulder blade befor remateralizing again infront of him and hurling them towards Gokus chest.

Goku managed to dodge the Daggers just as Rajins fist slammed into his gut bulging his back out befor his elbow landed sharply on his back driving him to the ground again. Rajin smikred as he threw five daggers in a triangle shape arround Gokus body just as he struggled to stand. Rajin pointed his finger at one of the daggers and sent out a huge beam of green energy Goku thinking this was an attack threw up his arms but after several seconds of nothing looked arround to see a stream of green Ki connecting all 5 daggers in a triagular shape arround him. Then Rajin called out.. Slice and dice! As he threw down his final dagger into the center of the other five where it hoverd about ten feet off the ground. Then befor Goku could even move he was enclosed on all sides by a green wall of energy, a second latter millions apon millions of tiny green ki shards were flying back and forth from every direction within the enrgy field slacing Gokus body all over.

Goku finally used the last of his strength to busrt out of the field and topple over on the ground, Then Goku stood up and managed to swallow the second senzu bean, his last senzu bean.

Rajin yelled down at Goku "Why you annoying little fuck!" How many of those damn beans do you have!" Last one laughed Goku as he charged up at Rajin already having his finnishing move ready.  
Rajin smirked as he extended his hand and formed a large Katana out of his energy and began to swing it towards the oncoming Goku unleasing a long glowing white strak as the blade full of energy sliced through Gokus after Image.

By the time Rajin turned arround to find Goku, Goku was right infront of him mouthing the familiar words. Being this weakend already and Goku back to SSJ3.. he knew he was finnished. Goku called out Ha...Mae...Ha! just as Rajin put up his sword and arms to block.

Once the smoke clears Rajin finally manages to stagger to one knee befor speaking to Goku.. I have never lost a fair fight befor... You out smarted me... Take my life or help me live either way I am no longer an enemy towards you or anyone else on this planet.

Goku reading the honesty and honor in Rajins voice helped him up and said Lets go and see if Shiver will back off now Id have to have to lose more lives. With that Goku and Rajin appeard next to Korin just as they felt Veteta and Bardocks ki hit max as the 2 super Saiyans clashed aginsed the Icerian Shiver. Then Goku felt it.. The small saiyan he never took time to notice befor was a super saiyan also.. Goku thought for a moment and said.. He must be my son! 


End file.
